La Tanière de la Lionne
by MurasakiNoHane
Summary: OS. Sansei/Cersa. Une nuit, Sansa est convoquée dans les appartements personnels de Cersei. Elle s'y rend, pleine d'appréhensions, mais elle est surprise de la tournure que prend la soirée.


**Résumé : OS. Sansei/Cersa. Une nuit, Sansa est convoquée dans les appartements personnels de Cersei. Elle s'y rend, pleine d'appréhensions, mais est surprise de la tournure que prend la soirée. **

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Game of Thrones ne m'appartient pas. **

**Couple : Sansa Stark & Cersei Lannister. **

**Rating : M**

 **N/A :** **Je plaide la chaleur pour avoir réussi à écrire un autre OS en si peu de temps ! Je sais que le ship Sansa/Cersei n'est pas très répandue et pour de bonnes raisons. Mais j'ai écris cet OS en pensant une Sansa majeure et consentante bien sur.**

 **Dites-moi dans les commentaires si ce ship vous emballe parce que je suis tentée d'en écrire d'autres.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _La_ _Tanière_ _de la Lionne_

La peur accompagnait toujours Sansa lorsqu'elle voyait Cersei.

Elle tressaillait au moindre éclat de rire qui sortait de sa bouche ou au moindre geste qu'elle faisait. Elle tressaillait lorsque la main faussement douce de Cersei agrippait trop fort son bras pour lui montrer une fleur particulièrement jolie ou l'envolée spectaculaire d'un oiseau. Elle tressaillait lorsque la voix tranchante et acerbe de Cersei s'abattait sur elle comme un courroux.

Mais ses yeux craintifs s'attardaient toujours involontairement sur ses beaux cheveux ondulés qui coulaient sur ses épaules comme une cascade d'or, sur son visage pâle aux traits blonds et fins, sur ses yeux d'un vert émeraude dur et froid et sur sa bouche qui était toujours orné d'un rictus hautain.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Les yeux de Sansa contemplaient son visage et son corps. Un peu trop car Cersei l'a pris sur le fait.

Elles étaient dans les appartements personnels de Cersei. Il n'y avait pas de domestique, personne qui aurait pu la sauver face à l'imprévisibilité de Cersei.

Sansa était livrée à elle-même, ou plutôt à Cersei.

« Un verre de vin ? » lui demanda cette dernière en la servant sans attendre de réponse.

Sansa la remercia d'un sourire poli, trop craintive pour lui dire qu'elle détestait le vin. Elle enroula ses doigts tremblants autour du verre rouge et le porta jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle bu une gorgée sous le regard exigeant de Cersei, puis deux, puis trois… jusqu'à ce que le visage de Cersei ne se détende. Elle reposa le verre sur la table.

Cersei l'a regarda avec impatience, en attente de son opinion.

« Délicieux, Votre Majesté » murmura-t-elle, la tête légèrement baissée en signe de soumission.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Cersei. Elle s'empara de la carafe de vin pour remplir à nouveau son verre.

Sansa gémit presque, les yeux moroses fixés sur son verre rouge.

« Vas-y, reprends-en » l'encouragea Cersei, la voix trop mielleuse.

Sansa faillit lui faire un regard suppliant, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Elle attrapa le verre et l'avala en entier avec une légère grimace avant de le reposer soigneusement sur la table.

Avec tout le vin qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter, Sansa n'était pas prête à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Le bois en feu crépitait dans un coin de la chambre. Il faisait nuit dehors. Sansa avait commencé à s'endormir lorsqu'un garde était venu tambouriner à sa porte pour lui annoncer que Cersei exigeait de la voir sur-le-champ.

Sansa avait appris à ne jamais remettre en questions les décisions ou les paroles de Cersei. Alors, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de l'heure tardive de cette entretien et s'était empressée de se couvrir d'une robe de chambre pour aller la rejoindre.

La main froide de Cersei se posa sur la sienne. Sansa sursauta.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait venir à une heure aussi tardive. Mais je tenais vraiment à te voir. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ? » s'enquit-elle, les yeux trop doux.

Sansa avala difficilement sa salive et secoua de la tête, ne se fiant pas à sa voix alors que le pouce de Cersei caressait distraitement sa peau.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de nous voir ces derniers temps » reprit-elle.

C'était un euphémisme.

Et Sansa faisait tout pour que cela le reste. Elle rasait les murs et restait dans l'ombre des pièces du palais royal pour éviter de se faire remarquer par Joffrey ou Cersei. Elle était devenue si douée à cela qu'un jour, un domestique avait trébuché sur elle et l'avait dévisagé, ébahi de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Elle se força à sourire.

« Je vais bien. Et vous, comment allez-vous, Votre Majesté ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, toujours courtoise.

Les yeux verts de Cersei étincelèrent. Elle approcha sa chaise de celle de Sansa qui se raidit. Le parfum enivrant de Cersei s'enroula autour d'elle comme la queue d'un serpent.

« Bien, très bien » répondit-elle. Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de reprendre : « En fait, pas très bien. L'absence de mon frère me pèse et les caprices de Joffrey sont… épuisants ».

Sansa s'étonna de trouver une sincère fatigue dans le regard de Cersei. Cette dernière sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de se faire prendre à son propre jeu et se redressa brusquement.

« Un autre verre ? ».

Sansa mordit sa lèvre inférieure et hocha de la tête.

Le vin tomba en cascade dans son verre. Cersei en profita pour se resservir aussi. Elle l'engloutit sans une pause sous le regard impressionné de Sansa qui mit plus de temps à le terminer, sentant déjà les deux derniers verres faire leurs effets.

La main de Cersei était toujours posée sur la sienne.

« Joffrey est… incontrôlable » soupira-t-elle, une mine renfrognée sur le visage « Il ne comprend pas les enjeux. Il n' _essaie_ même pas de comprendre. Il pense qu'en tant que souverain, il est invincible et capable de tout faire et de tout avoir, comme les anciens rois. Mais les temps ont changé. Les paysans sont devenus trop… avares, trop confiants » cracha-t-elle avec une moue de mépris.

« Les temps sont durs » ne put s'empêcher de souligner Sansa pour plaider leur cause.

Les yeux de Cersei clignotèrent en se tournant vers elle. Sansa regretta aussitôt sa phrase et craignit le pire. Cersei l'observa un instant la brûlant d'un regard qui l'a mit mal à l'aise. Elle laissa échappa un soupir tremblant avant de tendre son autre main pour effleurer la joue de Sansa. Cette dernière tressaillit, à la fois surprise et craintive, mais ne s'éloigna pas.

« Les temps sont durs... » répéta Cersei, un air songeur sur le visage avant de demander, la tête penchée sur le coté : « Penses-tu que Joffrey est un bon roi ? ».

Une alarme s'alluma dans le cerveau de Sansa.

C'était une question piège. A n'en pas douter.

« C'est un excellent roi, Votre Majesté » répondit-elle avec facilité, habituée à mentir et à louer les qualités que Joffrey n'avait pas.

Un léger sourire se peignit sur les lèvres rouges de Cersei. Elle tapota tendrement la joue de Sansa.

« Tu es si douée à cela. Avec un peu plus de conviction, tu pourrais même me tromper » admira-t-elle doucement.

Sansa rougit légèrement et baissa la tête.

Les doigts de Cersei tracèrent le contour de son oreille avant de disparaître dans ses cheveux lâchés. Le cœur de Sansa s'emballa.

« J'ai toujours été… émerveillé par la beauté de tes cheveux » lui confessa Cersei en grattant légèrement son cuir chevelu « Ils sont uniques, flamboyants et si _rouges_. Le rouge est ma couleur préférée. C'est la couleur de l'amour, de la passion, du vin et du sang » dit-elle en se délectant de prononcer le dernier mot « C'est une couleur noble. La plus noble à mon avis ».

« Le rouge est une belle couleur, Votre Majesté » concéda-t-elle dans un bégaiement, troublée par les ongles de Cersei qui ratissaient délicieusement son cuir chevelu.

« Et toi, quelle est ta couleur préférée, petite colombe ? Le blanc ? » se moqua-t-elle, les joues légèrement roses à cause de tout le vin qu'elle avait ingurgité.

Sansa rougit, obligée d'admettre que Cersei avait vu juste.

Le blanc était sa couleur préférée depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à Port-Réel. Il lui rappelait la neige qui recouvrait chaque paysage du Nord, le ciel blanc qui s'étirait à l'infini, il lui rappelait le pelage somptueux de sa louve Lady. Il lui rappelait sa _maison_ , celle qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais.

« Le doré » répondit-elle sans réfléchir, les yeux fixés sur les cheveux ondulés de Cersei.

Cette dernière sembla surprise par sa réponse. Ce fut une petite victoire pour Sansa. Maigre, mais assez suffisante pour la rendre plus confiante.

« Le doré est une couleur noble aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » hésita-t-elle, éprise d'un soudain doute.

Cersei hocha lentement de la tête sans la quitter des yeux, la main toujours enfouie dans ses cheveux.

« La plus noble » renchérit-elle.

Sansa pinça ses lèvres pour retenir un sourire amusé et lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait déjà dit ça pour le rouge.

« J'aime aussi le doré. Elle me fait penser à ma Maison. Le lion est _doré_ » précisa Cersei en guettant sa réaction.

« Le lion est doré » affirma Sansa en hochant de la tête, ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir son sourire en écoutant les paroles absurdes de Cersei.

« J'ai les cheveux _dorés_ » ajouta cette dernière en la brûlant d'un regard intense.

L'envie de sourire se dissipa aussitôt.

Sansa avala difficilement sa salive et se força à lui offrir un sourire naïf.

« C'est vrai. Vous avez de beaux cheveux, Votre Majesté ».

Cersei lui sourit faiblement et retira sa main de ses cheveux. Sansa eut l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer. Les doigts de Cersei s'emparèrent de la carafe de vin presque vide pour leur resservir un dernier verre. Sansa se lamenta sur son sort et se retint de supplier Cersei de ne pas la forcer à boire cette boisson infecte qui troublait les esprits.

« Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ? » fit soudain Cersei.

Sansa lui lança un regard incertain. Le bois en feu continuait de crépiter, même si c'était plus faible maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention. Mais la chambre étouffait de chaleur. Et le vin n'aidait en rien à la refroidir. Sa robe de chambre se mit à la démanger. Mais elle ne voulait pas la retirer, pas alors qu'elle lui conférait un semblant de protection face au regard féroce de Cersei.

« Un peu » admit-elle à contrecœur.

Cersei lui offrit un sourire éblouissante, heureuse de savoir qu'elle pensant la même chose qu'elle. Sansa perdit ses moyens devant ce sourire. Cersei ne souriait jamais comme ça, et certainement pas devant ces paysans trop avares et trop confiants.

Elle était vraiment belle avec ce sourire qui illuminait tout son visage et adoucissait ses traits toujours trop durs ou trop hautains.

Elle était resplendissante même.

 _Comme une déesse_ , se dit Sansa sans pouvoir s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Cersei retira le châle brodé qui couvrait son cou, sa poitrine et ses bras. Les yeux curieux et émerveillés de Sansa ne purent s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil ils tracèrent le contour de la fine chemise de nuit qui couvrait à peine le corps de Cersei. Le tissu en soie rouge et presque transparaît moulait les formes somptueuses de la femme. Il se resserrait dangereusement autour de sa poitrine et de ses hanches.

« Rouge » s'étrangla presque Sansa.

« Rouge » répéta Cersei en se délectant de sa réaction, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Sansa cligna des yeux, essayant de sortir de la brume confuse qui était en train de s'abattre sur ses pensées qui ne cessaient de dériver sur la beauté de Cersei. Elle toucha ses joues brûlantes et essaya de les refroidir avec le revers de ses mains, sans succès.

Cersei s'approcha. Elle se posta derrière-elle. Ses mains glissèrent autour de ses épaules crispées et son visage s'approcha de son oreille.

« Laisse-moi t'aider à enlever cette robe de chambre, ma petite colombe ».

Sansa trembla. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas chaud » mentit-elle un peu trop rapidement, la voix bredouillante et trop aiguë pour paraître sincère.

Les doigts de Cersei malaxèrent ses épaules, ils s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, essayant de dénouer la tension qui vibrait dans tout le corps de Sansa.

« Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle pas appris que mentir était un vilain défaut ? ».

Son cœur se serra de douleur à l'évocation de sa mère. Elle hocha de la tête inconsciemment.

« Alors, ne le fais pas » lui dit Cersei, la bouche collée contre son oreille.

Sansa déglutit. Elle hocha de la tête une nouvelle fois. Lorsque les mains de Cersei l'aidèrent à se lever pour défaire la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, elle la laissa faire, les yeux fixés sur le verre qu'elle n'avait pas encore bu et qu'elle espérait ne pas boire.

La robe tomba par terre.

Le regard affamé de Cersei glissa sur son corps, s'attardant sur les parcelles de peau dénudée que lui offrait la petite chemise de nuit sombre de Sansa.

Le cœur de Sansa battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, nerveux qu'il était à cause de l'inspection intense et longue de Cersei.

« C'est une belle chemise » dit finalement Cersei, mais toutes les deux savaient qu'elle ne parlait pas de la chemise.

« Merci, Votre Majesté » murmura Sansa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir flattée et fière.

Cersei l'encercla comme un prédateur, les yeux étincelants d'une lueur qui la fit frisonner. Elle passa derrière-elle pour contempler le reste. Sansa tressaillit lorsque les doigts de Cersei glissèrent sur la courbe de son dos. Même à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise, elle pouvait sentir la froideur de ses doigts.

« Est-ce que Joffrey te traite bien ? ».

Sansa ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Ses yeux clignotèrent avec confusion, essayant de rassembler ses pensées pour essayer de former une phrase.

« Oui, Votre Majesté »

 _Trois mots_ , se moqua-t-elle.

Au moins, elle n'avait pas bégayé.

Les doigts de Cersei caressèrent l'arrière de son bras jusqu'à son coude, lui tirant un frisson incontrôlable.

« Est-il bon au lit ? ».

Le visage de Sansa vira au rouge sombre, le même qui chauffait dans son verre.

« Votre Majesté... » bafouilla-t-elle.

Cersei colla son corps contre le sien. Sansa s'étouffa presque avec sa salive en sentant son coude s'enfoncer dans le ventre de Cersei. La bouche de cette dernière se pressa contre son oreille.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi. Tu peux tout me dire ».

« Je... ».

« Est-ce qu'il te procure du plaisir, Sansa ? Est-ce qu'il te fait crier de plaisir ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le souffle lourd et impatient. Elle fit un bruit au fond de sa gorge et reprit : « Non, je suis sure que non. Il est trop impatient et égoïste pour réussir à t'arracher le moindre gémissement, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Sansa ferma les yeux, le souffle précipité et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les doigts froids de Cersei s'enroulèrent autour de son menton, pas assez pour lui faire du mal, mais suffisamment pour lui tourner la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elles se dévisagèrent.

« Non » admit-elle finalement dans un souffle faible, presque imperceptible avant de baisser les yeux.

Une lueur de satisfaction passa dans le regard de Cersei. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Ça ne fait rien. Rares sont les hommes qui arrivent à accomplir un tel exploit dans leur vie » se moqua-t-elle légèrement.

Sansa la regarda avec curiosité.

Cersei soupira et s'éloigna pour aller attraper son verre de vin. Elle le remua lentement, observant le liquide rouge brillant tourbillonner avant de l'avaler d'une seule traite. Elle se lécha ses lèvres, se délectant de la dernière goutte avant de se tourner vers Sansa.

Cette dernière déglutit, un air suppliant sur le visage.

Cersei attrapa son verre plein et s'approcha d'elle.

« Bois ».

Sansa attrapa à contrecœur le verre qui trembla légèrement dans sa main. Elle jeta un nouveau regard suppliant à Cersei qui l'observait avec inflexibilité.

« Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir boire davantage, Votre Majesté » soupira-t-elle, n'y tenant plus.

Cersei haussa un sourcil. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Sansa.

« Je vais t'y aider alors » la rassura-t-elle.

Elle pencha le verre vers sa bouche et avala la moitié. Elle se lécha les lèvres, puis pencha le verre vers la bouche de Sansa. Cette dernière soupira doucement avant de céder. Elle avala la fin du verre et grimaça lorsque le liquide chaud glissa dans sa gorge et brûla son sternum.

« Bravo. Je suis fière de toi » roucoula Cersei en caressant ses cheveux et ses joues brûlantes.

Sansa sourit légèrement.

Cersei reposa le verre et l'entraîna vers le gigantesque lit qui dominait la chambre. Elle l'a fit asseoir sur le rebord et s'assit à coté d'elle. Leurs bras et leurs jambes se collèrent. Les mains de Cersei ne restèrent pas immobiles; elles caressèrent sa cuisse, frottèrent son bras, s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, caressèrent son visage.

Sansa devenait brûlante sous toutes ces caresses langoureuses. Elle respirait avec difficulté, les yeux dilatés par l'alcool et par quelque chose de plus charnel.

« Est-ce qu'il est doux avec toi ? » demanda Cersei, la bouche collée à son oreille.

Sansa ferma les yeux, la tête lourde.

« Est-ce qu'il est dur avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il te fait du mal ? Est-ce qu'il abîme ta jolie peau ? ».

Les doigts de Cersei glissèrent sous l'ourlet de sa chemise pour remonter sa cuisse. Sansa tenta de s'en empêcher, mais ses cuisses s'écartèrent, impatientes de ressentir les doigts froids de Cersei apaiser la douleur insupportable qui brûlait entre ses jambes.

« Il n'est pas très bon. Il fait ces bruits bizarres… Ceux que font les cochons » avoua-t-elle, bégayant à moitié.

Cersei gloussa doucement contre sa joue, son souffle lourd se perdit vers sa bouche.

« Ça n'a pas l'air très agréable à entendre ».

« Oh non » affirma Sansa en hochant de la tête à plusieurs reprises.

Les doigts de Cersei dansèrent sur l'intérieure de sa cuisse, embrasant encore plus son ventre de désir. Elle du se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de la supplier de monter plus haut.

Le souffle de Cersei tomba sur sa bouche. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise et fixa Cersei qui la brûlait d'un regard intense, avide.

« Est-ce qu'il te fait du mal ? » redemanda-t-elle avec plus de fermeté, exigeant cette fois-ci d'avoir une réponse sincère de sa part.

Sansa hésita un instant, avant d'hocher de la tête. Quelque chose trembla dans le regard de Cersei. Sa main libre, celle qui n'était pas sur sa cuisse, caressa tendrement sa joue brûlante.

« Je suis désolé, Sansa ».

Sansa cligna des yeux, essayant de lire le degré de sincérité qui planait sur le visage de Cersei à travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Mais le simple fait que Cersei ait utilisé son prénom plutôt que son surnom ou quelque chose de plus péjorative était une indication de sa sincérité.

La bouche de Cersei se posa doucement sur sa joue brûlante, puis sur sa mâchoire, sur son menton et enfin sur son autre joue. Elle n'était pas pressée, elle n'était pas dure.

 _Pas pour l'instant_ , se dit Sansa, les yeux toujours fermés.

Les lèvres de Cersei effleurèrent enfin les siennes. Elle soupira doucement et ferma plus fort ses yeux, les doigts accrochés à la couverture.

« Puis-je t'embrasser, ma petite colombe ? » demanda Cersei, la voix rauque.

Sansa fut trop troublée qu'elle lui ait posé la question pour répondre. A la place, elle s'avança et ferma la distance. Ses lèvres remuèrent légèrement contre les siennes, aidé par l'alcool qui coulait librement dans ses veines et enflammait son audace. Elle glissa sa langue hors de sa bouche pour caresser la lèvre inférieure de Cersei qui haleta de surprise et de plaisir avant de céder le passage. Sansa taquina la langue de Cersei, enhardie par les soupirs que l'autre femme libérait contre sa bouche. Elle ne fut pas surprise des effluves de vin que sa langue recueillit. Puis la bouche de Cersei se referma sur sa langue et la suça doucement. Sansa gémit. Cersei rompit le baiser pour les laisser reprendre leur souffle.

« Ma petite colombe est audacieuse ce soir. Voyons à quel point » ronronna Cersei, la bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Sansa haleta en sentant les doigts de Cersei glisser sous sa culotte. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et glissèrent entre ses lèvres humides et gonflés. Sansa étouffa un gémissement incontrôlable. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous elle.

« Tu es trempée » gémit Cersei contre sa bouche, la voix encore plus rauque.

Les doigts remontèrent pour caresser son clitoris. Ils le frottèrent fermement, dessinèrent des cercles imaginaires dessus alors que les gémissements de Sansa s'élevaient de plus en plus forts dans la chambre. Après un instant, ils redescendirent entre les lèvres humides de Sansa et encerclèrent son entrée.

Sansa se crispa sur le lit, les doigts tordus autour de la couverture et le ventre dévoré par le désir et l'appréhension. De la sueur perlait déjà à son front.

La bouche de Cersei l'embrassa tendrement, puis glissa sur sa mâchoire. Elle mordilla légèrement sa peau avant de la lécher, répandant un feu à travers Sansa. Puis, lentement, ses doigts la pénétrèrent. Ils s'immobilisèrent un instant, se délectant de sentir les parois internes de Sansa se presser avec impatience autour d'eux et d'essayer de les attirer encore plus profondément en elle.

Sansa gémit de frustration lorsque son immobilité se prolongea. Ses hanches tressautèrent involontairement pour l'encourager à reprendre ses mouvements, à aller plus loin.

Cersei sourit contre sa peau et bougea ses doigts. Elle les enfonça aussi profondément que possible d'un coup sec, faisant crier Sansa. Sans attendre, elle les sortit pour les replonger avec encore plus de force. Ses doigts construisirent un rythme rapide et fort dans le chemin étroit de Sansa alors que les cris de cette dernière remplissaient la chambre comme les caquètement d'un oiseau.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment » soupira Cersei contre ses lèvres, les doigts profondément enfouies en elle « … Comme j'ai rêvé de caresser ton joli pelage, de t'entendre gémir de plaisir sous mes doigts, de te _posséder_ » ponctua-t-elle avec un coup sec du poignet qui fit crier plus fort Sansa.

« Tu as toujours été à moi, ma petite colombe » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle sentaient les parois de Sansa se resserrer violemment autour de ses doigts, proche de l'apothéose.

« Cersei... » haleta Sansa, au bord de l'explosion alors que son corps se tordait de plaisir contre celui de Cersei qui lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler sur le lit.

La bouche de Cersei mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'apaiser d'une caresse avec sa langue. Elle accéléra son rythme alors même qu'elle sentait les parois de Sansa se mettre à convulser autour de ses longs doigts. Elle étouffa un juron entre ses lèvres, extasiée de sentir sa petite colombe venir autour de ses doigts.

« Cersei ! ».

Le corps de Sansa se raidit d'un coup sec avant de trembler de manière incontrôlable et de s'écrouler contre celui de Cersei. La jeune Stark haleta furieusement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La bouche de Cersei déposa une myriade de baisers sur son visage avant de s'intéresser à son cou pâle alors que ses doigts étaient toujours enfouies en elle. Les dents de Cersei mordillèrent son cou, le maltraitant juste assez pour laisser une morsure qui ne disparaîtrait pas avant des jours.

Sansa gémit lorsque les doigts de Cersei bougèrent involontairement en elle.

« Ma louve n'est pas encore rassasiée ? » ronronna Cersei en remontant vers son oreille, ravie de ce fait.

Sansa devint encore plus humide aux mots de Cersei. Elle haleta lorsque les doigts de Cersei se crispèrent en elle.

« L'est-elle ou pas ? ».

Sansa cligna des yeux pour essayer de se concentrer. Elle rougit furieusement alors qu'elle répondait faiblement :

« Non, Votre Majesté ».

Un gémissement rauque se perdit contre son oreille.

« C'est une bonne chose parce que la lionne non plus » répondit-elle avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

Sansa se figea en voyant Cersei se relever pour retirer sa chemise de nuit rouge. Sa bouche devint affreusement sèche lorsque le corps nu et somptueux de Cersei lui apparut enfin. Quelques petites cicatrices ornaient sa peau et Sansa mourrait d'envie de savoir leur provenance, mais elle resta muette devant la beauté de Cersei. Ses yeux dessinèrent la poitrine ferme et généreuse de la femme, descendirent sur son ventre plat et s'arrêtèrent brusquement à la lisière de son entrejambe, hésitants à continuer leur chemin.

Cersei se plaça entre ses cuisses écartées et grimpa sur elle. Elle s'avança à quatre pattes sur son corps, le regard prédateur. Sansa déglutit difficilement, se sentant coupable de devenir encore plus excitée devant cette vue.

« Que penses-tu de mon corps, Sansa ? » demanda Cersei, arrivée à la hauteur de son visage.

« Vous avez un très beau corps, Votre Majesté » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres rouges de Cersei. Elle l'embrassa tendrement pour la remercier. Sansa soupira devant la douceur surprenante de sa bouche. Cersei finit par rompre le baiser à contrecœur non sans mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, Sansa frissonna en sentant ses mains froides s'enrouler autour de ses cuisses pour les caresser et les enrouler autour de la taille de Cersei.

« Je veux que tu me touches, Sansa ».

Le cœur de Sansa eut un raté à ces mots. Ses mains répondirent à la place de sa bouche cette fois-ci. Ils se posèrent sur les hanches de Cersei avant de remonter. Ils s'émerveillèrent de la douceur de sa peau, s'étant attendus à une peau aussi dure et froide que l'éclat qui brillait continuellement dans ses yeux émeraudes. Ils s'attardèrent sur les petits cicatrices qu'ils trouvèrent et remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine où ils s'arrêtèrent, hésitants.

« Continue » lui intima Cersei, la voix rauque et impatiente.

Ses mains se remirent à bouger. Ils tracèrent d'abord le contour de sa poitrine avant de la toucher. Sansa se mordit la lèvre lorsque ses doigts se creusèrent dans la chair douce et moelleuse d'un sein. Cersei gémit contre sa bouche et se mit à rouler des hanches contre le corps de Sansa pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur de son entrejambe qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

« Vous avez une très jolie poitrine, Votre Majesté » la complimenta Sansa, la voix rauque.

Ses doigts jouèrent avec un mamelon s'amusant à le frotter et le tirer alors que plus de soupirs sortaient de la bouche de Cersei. Sansa aurait aimé remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche mais la position ne l'y autorisait pas et Cersei ne lui avait dit si elle pouvait le faire. Sansa ne préférait pas tenter le diable alors qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir caresser le pelage de la lionne la plus redoutable au monde.

N'y tenant plus, la main tremblante de Cersei attrapa la sienne pour la plonger entre leurs corps. Sansa écarquilla les yeux lorsque Cersei pressa sa main entre ses cuisses et qu'elle sentit son humidité se coller à ses doigts. Le corps de Cersei trembla et se pressa un peu plus contre le sien, impatient de sentir plus.

« Touche-moi » lui ordonna Cersei en un soupir tremblant.

Sansa s'abstint de lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Elle laissa ses doigts incertains glisser contre une petit boule humide qui fit gémir de plaisir Cersei. Elle s'y attarda pendant quelques instants, se délectant des gémissements qu'elle arracha de la bouche de Cersei.

C'était elle.

C'était elle qui faisait tout ça à Cersei. C'était elle qui la rendait humide et qui la faisait gémir.

Sansa n'arrivait pourtant pas à y croire alors que ses doigts continuaient leur exploration. Ils dessinèrent les plis boursouflés de Cersei qui haleta contre elle, puis arrivèrent à son entrée. Sansa se rendit brusquement compte de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire et une bouffée de chaleur la submergea.

Elle, la petite louve inoffensive et soumise, elle, la petit colombe naïve et innocente était sur le point de _posséder_ Cersei, la femme qui l'a terrifiait le plus au monde.

« Sansa, je te jure que si tu ne me prends pas maintenant, je vais- ».

Sansa ne réfléchit pas et la pénétra d'un coup sec, rapide.

Cersei cria contre elle, surprise par sa fougue et s'écroula presque contre son corps.

Sansa ne fit pas de pause, elle ne resta pas immobile un instant. Elle entama un rythme de vas et viens quelque peu maladroit mais soutenu. Ses doigts écartèrent les parois de Cersei, cherchant à toujours plus s'enfoncer en elle, à s' _ancrer_ en elle. Ils cherchèrent à lui tirer des gémissements, des cris, des _hurlements_. Ils cherchèrent à la défaire, à la rendre tremblante, à la rendre _vulnérable_.

Cersei continua de crie, le corps à moitié écroulée sur le sien, les dents enfoncées dans son épaule pour tacher de garder le peu de supériorité qui lui restait. Sansa ne sentit même pas la douleur de sa morsure, obsédée par une soif de domination, une soif de revendication qui la poussait à accélérer son rythme.

« Est-ce que c'est assez bien, Votre Majesté ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment en recroquevillant ses doigts.

Cersei jura contre sa peau et Sansa cru même l'entendre l'insulter. Mais son insulte se perdit dans un énième gémissement incontrôlable. Sansa retint un gémissement en sentant les parois de Cersei se resserrer brusquement autour d'elle.

« Plus vite » siffla cette dernière contre son oreille, en griffant sa peau.

Sansa fit semblant de ne pas l'écouter. Elle ralentit son rythme, désespérée de la sentir encore se défaire autour d'elle, désespérée de prolonger ce moment aussi longtemps que possible. Mais Cersei gémit de protestation et roula des hanches contre sa main. Et même le rythme lent de Sansa ne suffit pas à l'empêcher de venir autour de ses doigts.

Cersei lâcha un long râle en s'écroulant contre son corps, à bout de force. Elle resta immobile un long moment comme ça, parcourue de petits soubresauts et un air d'extase sur le visage. Sansa ne bougea pas non plus, profitant jusqu'à la dernière seconde de sentir les parois de Cersei la maintenir en elle. Dans un élan de tendresse incontrôlable, elle embrassa le cou de Cersei. Cette dernière se raidit aussitôt mais ne s'écarta pas.

Le bois du feu avait cessé de crépiter depuis longtemps et les avaient plongé dans une obscurité dont elles ne s'étaient même pas rendues compte dans leur brume de plaisir. Seuls leurs souffles lourds et haletants remplissaient la chambre. Sansa était étonnée qu'aucun garde ne soit venu tambouriner à la porte, interpellé par leurs multiples cris.

Avec un effort presque surhumain, Cersei roula à coté d'elle. Sansa regretta aussitôt le poids de son corps contre le sien. Leurs bras et leurs jambes restèrent collés cependant alors qu'elles fixaient le plafond en silence.

« Ai-je… été trop dure ? » demanda Sansa après quelques minutes, inquiète du silence qui se prolongeait.

Un rire rauque s'éleva dans la chambre. Cersei se retourna sur son coté pour l'observer, ses yeux émeraudes luisant faiblement dans l'obscurité. Sansa avait l'impression de fixer les yeux d'un serpent. La main de Cersei se leva pour caresser les mèches de cheveux de Sansa.

« Une colombe ne peut pas être trop dure » lui rappela-t-elle doucement.

 _Mais un loup si_ , pensa Sansa, ayant brusquement envie de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seulement une petite colombe craintive qu'elle avait réussi à apprivoiser.

Cersei sembla s'amuser de ce qu'elle trouva dans son regard. Elle se rapprocha d'elle, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Sa jambe serpenta entre les siennes. Son bras se drapa autour de son ventre qui était toujours paré de sa robe de chambre. Son souffle chatouilla les lèvres de Sansa.

« N'oublie pas ta place » lui dit-elle.

La gorge de Sansa se serra.

La bouche de Cersei se pressa contre l'arrière de son oreille, la faisant soupirer malgré elle.

« N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens ».

Sansa trembla en sentant les doigts fermes et possessives de Cersei s'enrouler autour de son sein droit. Ils frottèrent son mamelon rigide qui pointait à travers le tissu en soie de sa robe. Sansa du mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement.

« … Joffrey ? » dit-elle un peu innocemment.

Un grognement tout bas percuta son oreille. Sansa n'aurait peut-être pas du faire preuve d'autant de provocation, comprit-elle lorsque la main de Cersei disparut de son sein pour réapparaître en un éclair sous sa culotte. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de prendre une respiration que les doigts de Cersei la pénétrèrent sauvagement, sans la prévenir. Elle cria.

La bouche de Cersei se colla contre son oreille.

« Je crois que ta langue a fourché, ma petite colombe. Répète » murmura-t-elle, la voix trop douce et trop gentille.

Sansa gémit bruyamment, subjuguée par le plaisir immense que les doigts sauvages et possessives de Cersei lui procuraient. Son corps se tordait sur le lit, n'arrivant pas à rester immobile alors que la main de Cersei était furieuse et rapide entre ses cuisses.

« A qui appartiens-tu, Sansa ? » siffla la voix autoritaire de Cersei, sentant l'impatience monter en elle devant le silence de la jeune fille.

Le dos de Sansa s'arqua vers le ciel lorsque le pouce de Cersei frotta vicieusement son clitoris sensible. Elle tenta de répondre mais ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour libérer un cri de plaisir.

« _A qui ?_ » gronda Cersei en prenant plaisir à la voir se consumer sous ses doigts et se débattre pour lui répondre.

« … A vous, Votre Majest- ».

« Non ! ».

« A vous, _Cersei_! » s'étrangla Sansa, perdue dans une brume de plaisir.

« Oui ! » siffla Cersei, étouffant à moitié un gémissement approbateur alors qu'elle déformait les parois de Sansa, inscrivait en elle le contour de ses doigts, la revendiquait comme elle avait rêvé de le faire tant de nuits.

« Cersei, Cersei, Cersei... » sanglota presque Sansa, débordée par le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait.

« Il ne pourra jamais te faire ressentir ça, Sansa. Personne ne le pourra jamais » lui jura-t-elle à l'oreille en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup du poignet qui firent crier Sansa.

Elle acheva Sansa en enfonçant un quatrième doigt en elle, se laissant elle-même consumer par son besoin de la remplir comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, de revendiquer la jeune fille qui hantait chacun de ses nuits et de la marquer à jamais.

Sansa poussa un hurlement de plaisir en tremblant de tout son corps. Ce dernier resta arqué vers le ciel pendant de longues secondes, suspendu par le plaisir qui foudroya son corps avant de retomber violemment contre le lit. Elle trembla pendant de longues minutes, l'esprit brumeux, perdu dans un monde qu'elle ne retrouverait sûrement jamais après cette nuit. Et elle su, dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même après cette nuit qu'elle rêverait des doigts de Cersei pour oublier le poids de Joffrey peser sur elle, de ses murmures doucereux et possessives pour ne plus entendre les couinements jouissives et dégoûtants de Joffrey.

Cersei avait raison.

Elle était à elle et elle le resterait à tout jamais.

Elle gémit doucement lorsque les doigts de Cersei se retirèrent lentement d'elle. Cersei contempla un instant la moiteur qui luisait sur ses doigts dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle sourit avec satisfaction et lécha ses doigts, savourant le goût exquis de Sansa, de _sa_ Sansa. Puis elle l'embrassa, ravagea sa bouche, domina sa langue et se réjouit de sentir Sansa se laisser faire et _aimer_.

« Ma petite colombe » ronronna-t-elle en s'enroulant autour d'elle comme un serpent.

Sansa se laissa faire, s'autorisant le temps d'une nuit aimée être emprisonnée dans les griffes de la lionne des Lannister.


End file.
